gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Aki-chan86/Westworld - Das neue Game of Thrones?
center|700px Als Teil des Entertainment-Newsteams habe ich - Aki-chan86 - dieses Review für euch verfasst! ---- Westworld: Bereits vor dem Start in englischer Sprache war der Science-Fiction-Western eine der am meisten gehypten und beworbenen Serien im letzten Jahr. Doch, wenn ihr nicht schon von der neuen Qualitäts-Serie von Christopher Nolan gehört habt, dann sicher jetzt. Lange vor dem Sichten der ersten Staffel kam mir zu Ohren, dass Westworld wohl ein ebenso großer Renner wie Game of Thrones werden soll oder sich zu mindestens damit vergleichen lassen kann. Nicht zuletzt, weil hinter beiden Titeln der Sender HBO steht und man dessen Handschrift immer wieder erkennt. Also habe ich für euch einfach einen Vergleich angestellt, ob die Serie tatsächlich das hält was sie verspricht, wie sie mithalten kann oder ob sie gar besser als Game of Thrones werden kann? Einführung Westworld ist der Name eines futuristischen Vergnügungsparks, der von der Delos Incorporated betrieben wird. Der Gast hat hier die Möglichkeit, mithilfe von Androiden und ausgefeilter Technik (den sogenannten Hosts), in eine Fantasiewelt einzutauchen, in der nichts für ihn Konsequenzen hat. Hier ist es der Wilde Westen, der Besucher einladen soll, ihren Träumen nachzugehen, ob es nun Vergnügung oder Abenteuer und Selbstfindung ist. Doch herrscht nicht nur Frieden - denn als die Erschaffer des Parks ein neues Programm testen, welches den Hosts mehr Authentizität verleihen sollen, beginnen deren Fehlfunktionen. Und auch innerhalb von Delos Incorporated selbst gibt es unterschiedliche Ansichten und Konkurrenzkämpfe. Das Szenario basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Kinofilm bzw. Roman aus dem Jahr 1973, wobei sich die Vorlage von der Serie dahingehend unterscheidet, dass die Gäste den Fehlfunktionen der Androiden wehrlos ausgeliefert sind und es sich daher eher um die Gäste, als um den Zustand ersterer dreht. Game of Thrones hingegen basiert auf der Buchreihe "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" von George R.R. Martin und spielt in einer dem europäischen Mittelalter angelehnten Fantasy-Welt, die vor allem auf der europäischen Geschichte basiert. Im Vordergrund der Handlung steht der Krieg der einzelnen Adelsfamilien um die Herrschaft der Sieben Königslande, persönliche Schicksale und politische Intrigen, die schließlich auch der drohenden Gefahr aus dem Norden entgegensehen müssen, während im Osten lang ausgestorbenen Drachen erstmals wieder zum Leben erwachen. Jedoch werden Fantasy-Elemente eher spärlich eingesetzt und treten erst später in den Vordergrund. Darstellung Beide Serien profitieren obgleich ihrer unterschiedlichen Genres von gleichen Dingen: *Dem Setting, dass vor allem in einer recht düsteren, dennoch realistischen Welt aufgebaut wird, bei der auch die Darstellung von Gewalt und Sexualität sowie die Auseinandersetzung damit nicht außer Acht gelassen werden. Interessant ist, dass in der Filmvorlage aus dem Jahre 1973 ebenfalls ein mittelalterliches Setting auftaucht. Doch gerade wegen der vielen Parallelen ist es natürlich besser, sich erst einmal als Western eindeutig abzugrenzen, damit man sich unterscheidet. Auch wenn Martin einem Crossover gar nicht so abgeneigt sei. Durch die quasi unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten der Manufakturen ist sicher nichts unmöglich. *Beide Serien besitzen viele komplexe Handlungsstränge, mit einem höheren Ziel, die parallel zueinander verlaufen. *Einem hervorragendem Casting. So hat man u.a. hochkarätige Darsteller, wie Anthony Hopkins (Westworld) gewinnen können. Bei Game of Thrones ist sogar zu sagen, dass dort oftmals die richtigen Darsteller ausgewählt wurden, die teilweise auch noch auf Buchrollen passen müssen. *Einer aufwändigen Machart als Kostümepen - zu erwähnen ist, dass Westworld bereits für Produktionskosten von 100 Mio. Dollar produziert wurde, welche die 60-70 Mio. Produktionskosten der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones übersteigen. Dies führt zu einer sehr guten Cinematographie, die u.a. mit beeindruckenden Landschaftsbildern von Arizona, des Grand Canyons, den Vasquez Rocks oder Irland, Island, Kroatien und Spanien hinterlegt werden. *Die Charaktere sind in beiden Serien grau, was bedeutet, dass sich Chararktere nicht zwingend nur nach gut oder böse handeln. Gute Charaktere können sich im Laufe der Handlung zu Antagonisten entwickeln und hinter den Absichten eines vermeintlich bösen Charakters steckt vielleicht doch mehr als es den Anschein hat. *Der Soundtrack beider Serien stammt zudem auch von Ramin Djawadi, der sich teilweise sogar selbst zitiert. thumb|500px|center|Sympathieträger: [[Eddard Stark (Sean Bean) und Dr. Robert Ford (Anthony Hopkins)]] Universum Den Reiz von Game of Thrones oder besser Martins Werken machen die riesige, faszinierende Welt, hunderte von Charakteren und die mehrere tausend Jahre reichende Hintergrundgeschichte (Lore) des Universums aus, mit der man sich als Fan stundenlang genauer beschäftigen kann. Viele dieser Informationen sind oft tiefgründiger und nur als Extras in den Blu-rays erhältlich, jedoch ausreichend. Die Welt orientiert sich an der menschlichen Geschichte, an Mythen und Sagen und lädt somit auch zum Vergleichen ein. Hinzu kommt dann noch, dass auch viele Hinweise gestreut werden und eine Menge Spielraum für Interpretationen für die Entwicklung der Serie gegeben werden und wie ein Puzzle zusammengesetzt werden müssen. Wer nicht aufmerksam hinschaut verpasst vielleicht etwas. Ein Element, welches es mit Westworld gemein hat. Wir haben bisher nur einen Park der Delos Incorporated gesehen, jedoch so bin ich mir sicher, kann dort - ausgehend vom Film - ebenso etwas Lore generiert werden, in dem man unterschiedliche Epochen der Menschheitsgeschichte beleuchtet. Den Hosts können ebenso Hintergrundgeschichten durch Vorstellungskraft und Einsätze der Technik gegeben werden. Dennoch halte ich Martins Welt, allein wenn man sich das Universum und einen Reichtum an beleuchteten Charakteren ansieht, in der ersten Staffel für deutlich vielschichtiger. Konzepte Durch unterschiedliche Genres werden natürlich auch vor allem unterschiedliche Konzepte thematisiert, wobei sich doch auch wieder einige Gemeinsamkeiten durch die menschliche Natur ergeben. Primär werden in Game of Thrones die Auswirkungen eines Krieges gezeigt - da der Autor zudem auch schon in frühen Werken seine Haltung am Vietnam-Krieg deutlich gemacht hat - sowie durch machiavellische Politik, die Thematisierung von Macht und wie diese über Andere eingesetzt wird. Damit werden nicht nur der Feudalismus, Sklaverei und die Verteilung von Rollenbildern angeprangert. Es gibt etliche weitere Themen wie die Auseinandersetzung mit der Religion und Grundbegriffen wie Gerechtigkeit, Ehre, Eide, Treue, Rache, Wahrheit oder Lügen. Durch die cineastische Darstellung, die sich mehr und mehr Klischees aus der Fantasy bedient, tritt das eine oder andere Konzept jedoch in den Hintergrund. Philosophische und ethische Fragen, wie die Evolution und die Entwicklung künstlicher Intelligenz, die Frage nach dem Selbstbewusstsein und der Selbstwahrnehmung, dem Sinn des Lebens sind natürlich zentrale Themen, welche die Science Fiction und damit auch Westworld beherrschen. Bewusst wird die Optik auch an Vergleichswerken wie Blade Runner, Ghost in the Shell, Ex Machina, Battlestar Galactica oder Matrix angepasst. Jedoch lädt auch der Vergleich als Mystery-Serie zu Lost ein, welche ebenso von J. J. Abrams betreut wurde, und durch die aufgeworfenen Rätsel spannend bleibt. Zeitgleich werden ebenso Themen wie Machtkämpfe und Machtausübung oder Gewalt wie in Game of Thrones bedient, welche die Serie ebenso anziehend macht. Ein Punkt, der hier eindeutig Westworld als hervorragendes Format auszeichnet. center|500px|thumb|Entsprechen nicht den typischen Rollen: [[w:c:de.westworld:Teddy Flood|Teddy und Dolores]] Umgang mit Sexualität und Rollenverteilungen Ich möchte in diesem Vergleich auch mit der Darstellung von Sexualität und Pornographie ein durchaus etwas kontroverseres Thema anreißen, was eigentlich einen eigenen Artikel füllen könnte. Aber gerade da Game of Thrones besonders in den Medien lapidar auf "Titten und Drachen" reduziert wird, ist dieser Vergleich wohl unerlässlich. Sicher, beide Serien haben wie alle anderen HBO-Serien (True Detective, True Blood, Rom, Spartacus) ihre Skandale und gleichen sich auch ein wenig, was diesen Bereich angeht. So werden Prostitution, Vergewaltigung und auch Orgien gezeigt, um eine Welt und die Triebe der Menschheit realistischer zu gestalten. Doch was machen beide Serien anders? Der Grad an Nacktheit ist bei Westworld noch höher, da die Hosts einfach nur als Objekte behandelt werden und somit die Frage aufgeworfen wird, ob dieses Verhalten durch den Selbstfindungsprozess der Hosts in Ordnung ist oder nicht. Das kann auch damit zusammenhängen, dass es mit dem Thema der (künstlichen) Evolution zusammenhängt. Dennoch fühlt sich die Darstellung wirklich auf die Screentime gerechnet selten sexuell ansprechend an, einfach weil es nur hintergründig einen Teil der Geschichte ausmacht. Während es in Game of Thrones geradezu in den Vordergrund gedrängt wird, was man an der Behandlung durch einen Erbfolgekrieg von Inzest, Sippenmord, der Verfolgung von Homosexualität oder von Prostitution als wichtigen Teil einiger Charakterisierungen sieht. Natürlich kann hier argumentiert werden, dass Game of Thrones in einer vergangenen Epoche angesiedelt ist, während Westworld in der nahen Zukunft mit solchen Themen noch anders umgegangen werden muss. Beide Serien unterscheiden sich in gewissen Punkten nicht. Dies sieht man gerade an den Charakteren von Dolores und Maeve, bei denen sowohl sexuelle als auch traumatisierende Handlungen einen der Eckpfeiler ihrer Hintergrundgeschichte darstellen. Jedoch wird deutlich sensibler damit umgegangen, als in Game of Thrones und die beiden Protagonistinnen brechen aus dem üblichen Rollenschema (der Jungfrau in der Not und der Prostituierten) aus und werden selbstbestimmender. Die beiden durchlaufen, wie auch einige ihrer männlichen Kollegen, eine Charakterentwicklung innerhalb einer Staffel! Jedoch fällt es auch durch die Erzählweise erst einmal schwerer mit einigen Charakteren mitzufühlen. In der Fantasy-Serie hat man durch die Fülle an Charakteren zwar deutlich mehr Möglichkeiten Frauen darzustellen, die in einer für Männer und Frauen harten Welt aus der üblichen Rollenverteilung (der patriarchalischen Gesellschaft) ausbrechen und man nutzt dieses Potential sehr großzügig. Man kann hier zwar von Entwicklung innerhalb der Handlung reden, aber viele Persönlichkeiten der Charaktere sind bereits bei ihrer Einführung festgesetzt oder ändern sich bei mittlerweile sechs Staffeln wenig. Andererseits hat die Serie neben zu viel Sexposition (was für mich den Fremdschämfaktor ein wenig erhöht) auch massive Probleme, indem manche Charaktere in Büchern anders geschrieben sind und auf Rollenklischees und ihre Sexualität begrenzt werden. Darunter sind vor allem Catelyn Stark (mehr als weinerliche Mutter denn als politisch engagierte Frau und Gegenpart ihres Sohnes) und Loras Tyrell (bei dem eher seine Homosexualität Vorrang hat anstatt seine Fähigkeiten und Entwicklung als Ritter). Während die Buchvorlage doch in einigen Bereichen den fortschrittlichen Ansatz bietet, deren Konzepte (Dornisches Erbrecht, in der auch die erstgeborene Tochter vor einem Sohn erbt) nicht übernommen werden und damit viel mehr auf unsinnige Racheakte und Gemetzel, als denn auf politisches Kalkül zugegriffen werden muss. Kurzum: Die Serie bemüht sich reif zu wirken, ist es aber in einigen Dingen nicht. Also nein, ich halte diese Darstellung in Game of Thrones nicht immer für großartig, wobei sie damit ebenso zum Nachdenken anregt. Sie zieht, obwohl die Serie damit auch ihre Momente hat, in ihrer Darstellungsweise von Sexualität und Rollenverteilung in einigen Punkten deutlich den Kürzeren. thumb|center|500px|Hoher Wiedererkennungswert: die Banner einiger Adelshäuser von [[w:c:de.gameofthrones:Westeros|Westeros]] Merchandise Betrachtet man das Grundkonzept der Eis-und-Feuer-Buchreihe, hat diese für die Vermarktung einen deutlicheren Vorteil gegenüber Westworld. Es gibt unterschiedliche Fraktionen (Häuser, Völker und Kulturen), deren bewusst einfach gehaltene Heraldik mit Tieren oder Gegenständen versehen ist und reichlich Catchphrases (wie Hausworte) bieten durchaus mehr Möglichkeiten sich zu gewissen Fraktionen oder Charakteren hingezogen zu fühlen und sich damit zu identifizieren. Folglich kann gesagt werden, dass es damit einfacher ist, mit visuellen Dingen eine breite Masse anzusprechen und Merchandise zu produzieren. Dass der komplexe Aufbau und das Prinzip erfolgreich sind, sieht man auch an den Brett- und Kartenspielen von Fantasy Flight Games die bereits Jahre vor der Produktion der Serie veröffentlicht und mehrfach prämiert wurden. Ich sage aber nicht, dass Westworld diese Möglichkeiten nicht hat (das Westworld-Logo, das Symbol für das Labyrinth), nur sind diese bisher begrenzter. Vor allem PC-Spiele sind zu der Serie durchaus gut vorstell- und auch ausweitbar, wenn beispielsweise beliebig viele Settings z.B. in dem Park umgesetzt werden könnten. Fazit und Perspektiven Abschließend lässt sich sagen, dass Westworld wirklich sehr hochwertig ist und seinem Ruf wirklich gerecht wird. Obwohl die Handlung anfangs etwas zäh erscheinen mag, wird man später auch hier seine Freude beim Mitfiebern, Miträtseln und Wiederansehen haben.' Westworld ist in einigen Punkten und seiner Darstellungsweise deutlich Game of Thrones überlegen.' Die Fantasy-Serie besitzt wiederum andere Qualitäten und ist vermutlich doch massentauglicher, denn ein Spin-Off nach der achten Staffel wurde schon in Erwägung gezogen. Man kann sich also schon darauf einstellen, dass Westworld für HBO über eine begrenzte Zeit ein weiteres Zugpferd sein wird, obwohl deren Thema nicht gerade neu ist - wird es von einem faszinierenden Blickwinkel gezeigt. Bereits die Ausstrahlungsdaten versprechen, dass der SciFi-Western entweder gut umworben bzw. gehypt ist oder aber großartig werden kann, wenn sie denn richtig entwickelt wird. Dies werden jedoch die Entwicklungen der nächsten Staffeln zeigen, ob die Serie das Niveau aufrechterhalten kann, welches sie in der ersten Staffel hatte. Sie könnte durchaus eine für sich eine alleinstehende Mini-Serie bilden. Dass wir uns bis 2018 auf die zweite Staffel gedulden müssen, ist da eher positiv zu betrachten. Auch wird es sicher schwer sein, neue Aspekte einzuführen, ohne sich zu sehr zu wiederholen und neue Blickwinkel zu finden. Daher wäre eine Länge von maximal fünf bis sechs Staffeln ausreichend. Hier ist der Vergleich zu Lost wieder einmal nahe, da sich die Serie später zu sehr in ihren Mysterien verlor, welche die Fans am Ende unglücklich zurück ließ. Im Frühjahr 2017 startet die deutsche TV-Ausstrahlung von Westworld. Freut ihr euch schon und habt das Datum rot im Kalender angekreuzt? Habt ihr die Serie vielleicht schon gesehen? Oder interessiert euch der Hype um die Serie so gar nicht? Ab mit eurer Meinung in die Kommentare!